Changing World
by elementknight
Summary: A new Saint rises to help Kouga and his friends against Mars. But is she who she says she is? Omega Universe, OC.
1. My OC

**This is my OC for a new story on Saint Seiya Omega. Since only the first episodes are out, there might be some inaccurate information later on, but you'll have to tell me, 'kay?**

Name: Jala

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Constellation: Pyxis and later Gemini

Element: -/-

Appearance: Ianthine hair and crystal blue eyes. She is average height and skinny but not anorexic.

Story: Was locked up under Palaestra since she was born. Managed to escape at twelve, was caught and forced to study at Palaestra; currently still there. She is bound with Cosmo chains to the place.

Attacks:

-True-North; covers the ground where the target is standing in ice, thus freezing said target.

-Blazing South; the air warms up and fiery chains shoot from the user's hands, wrapping and burning the target. Embers and cinders fall from the sky, giving an impression of the Christian hell.

-Broken Compass; disorientates the target and deprives them of their balance. It creates cracks on the ground and earthquakes are felt throughout the area, making the target incapacitated.

Later:

-Standard Gemini attacks.

Mentor: Wolf Nachi

Personality: She is quiet and a loner. She refrains from using a mask, but abides to other rules. She doesn't talk much about her past, and has a profound, but well-hid, hatred for every living adult Saint. She tolerates the apprentices because they are naïve and not yet corrupted. Later she will show signs of double personality and godly possession.

Particularity: Suffers from godly possession.

Gem: A small round-shaped diamond in a bracelet for Pyxis and a gold bracelet with a black and white crystal incrusted for Gemini.

Armor:

Pyxis

Black metal with white gems and a tiara with a horn on the forehead. Similar to Pegasus, but has no shoulder plates; it should resemble a tight T-shirt, with long gloves and long boots. It has a mini-skirt with thigh plates underneath. Also has a tight collar around the neck. There are two gems on the shoulders, two on the arms, two on the knees, one in the belt and one in the collar.

Gemini

The standard gold armor but without the helmet, that I find ridiculous, two gems on the gloves and a baroque tiara with a gem on the forehead.

**Tell me what do you think, should I carry on based on this character? I will post some drawings of her later on deviantart, but first you tell me.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Tour

** This is the official first chapter. It may be small, but boy, was it hard to write. Thank you all, for your warm welcome to Saint-Seiya Fanfiction!**

Pegasus Kouga.

Lionet Souma.

Aquila Yuna.

Dragon Ryu.

These were the students she was supposed to accompany to the oldest part of Palaestra. Her sensei had left her standing under one of the arches that supported the structure. Jala sighed, annoyed. All they had to do was be there on time. Was that so hard?

That line of thought was interrupted by laughter down the hallway leading to the Auditorium. Four teenagers, about her age, came into view. She was quick to identify which one of them was Pegasus, and the rest quickly followed.

A few feet away, Aquila Yuna stopped. "Are you Pyxis Jala?" she asked in a clear voice. Jala averted her eyes and nodded. She was still getting used to not having a mask on, but her sensei had strictly forbidden it. Yuna smiled at her shyness.

"Souma!" shouted Kouga, startled by something the other had just whispered into his ear. His face was tomato red, his hands trying to cover it up. "Get back here!" The Lionet laughed and darted away, Pegasus right behind him.

A frail-looking boy approached Jala. He smiled and extended out his hand. "Hi, I'm Dragon Ryu. Glad to meet you. I hope you excuse my friends for being so rude." Jala gently shook Ryu's hand, earning another sweet smile of the boy. _How… sickly. _She immediately hushed the voice in her head. Nobody wanted it to get out.

"Please, follow me." Souma and Kouga stopped and obeyed. "This is the old Palaestra Auditorium. It has been here since the building of the school. It is no longer used, though. Some Saints complained of the instability of the foundations, and the current headmaster had it shut down and built a new one." Kouga waved his hand in the air. "Yes, Pegasus?"

"So, this building here," he gestured around them "Is as old as Saints themselves?" Jala nodded. "Wow."

Pyxis continued. "Centuries ago, Palaestra was under attack, in the Second Holy war. You've heard of that, I suppose?" They all nodded. "While the teachers fought the invaders, the students were evacuated into the Auditorium. The Saints were defeated, but, while the Specters approached, the headmaster, Leo Raphael, gave his life, his body and eternal soul to create a shield around the room. Upon touching the barrier, the enemies disintegrated and the students were saved." Jala stopped in front of a statue, depicting man on his knees, looking up in prayer as he brought a knife down on his chest. "It is because of his sacrifice that both you and I are alive on this day, and Athena still prospers."

The other students were shocked into silence, trading glances. Jala shifted uncomfortably, not used to talking this much, or being the center of the attentions. She cleared her voice. "Shall we go inside?" They just mumbled affirmatively.

The rest of the tour went without incident. Jala was their guide, and they had a lot of questions, but they managed to cover most of the area by sundown. She stopped in front of two massive stone doors, carved with strange symbols. "We will continue tomorrow. Meet me here. I will be waiting for you. Do not be late." She watched them leave, their backs turned to her.

That was one of the things she had first learned. Never turn your back to anyone. Enemies, preys, hunters, family, mentors or friends. You never know when they might back-stab you, hurt you, imprison you.

She sighed for the last time that day and retreated to her quarters after a final look at the prison doors.

**Ta-taaaa! What do you think? Should I write more? Please tell me. Review! **


End file.
